The present invention relates in general to dispensing devices, and in particular, to a dispenser for sequentially dispensing objects such as lids and cups.
Many fast food restaurants and stores including convenience markets sell beverages to customers that are served in disposable containers such as paper, plastic, and Styrofoam cups. To keep the contents of the containers from spilling or otherwise upsetting, disposable lids are temporarily sealed around the open end of the container.
The disposable lids are often kept in open trays such as horizontal or slightly inclined trays for quick retrieval, typically by a clerk, worker, or directly by the customer. However, the lids sometimes stick together causing slow downs in retrieving a single lid from the tray. Further, often times, several lids are physically touched creating the potential to spread bacteria and other contaminations.
In addition to the potential for contamination, the trays consume considerable amounts of valuable counter space. Additionally, persons wishing to obtain a lid from such a tray must grasp at the lids, often with two hands, thus the work area is likely to become cluttered with loose lids lying in the proximity to the tray.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dispenser arranged to dispense objects such as container lids and cups that is simple in construction and easy in operation such that the dispenser is suitable for use by store employees and customers alike. Further, there is a need for a dispenser that takes up a small amount of counter space.
A dispenser is provided for dispensing objects that can be formed into a coaxial stack, including for example, cups and container lids for beverages such as soft drinks, coffee, tea, and juice. The objects to be dispensed are arranged into a coaxial stack and loaded into a housing of the dispenser. Upon actuation of the dispenser, at least the bottom-most object in the stack of objects is delivered to a discharge area by passing the bottom-most object through a nip point defined between a pair of oppositely rotating indexing shafts. Once the dispensing operation is complete, the indexing shafts are brought to rest.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser that passes a bottom-most object in a stack of objects through a nip point defined by a pair of synchronously driven, rotatable indexing shafts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser that contains objects in a housing such that the objects are maintained in a sanitary and orderly arrangement.
Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.